Yours
by Fire-n-Ice4
Summary: "Am I a nobody to you, Jellal?" Erza asked again, her voice breaking as the flood of tears was finally released. "You mean nothing to me, Erza." Jellal felt a hard slap on his face. And before he knew anything, he pinned her to the wall and crushed his lips with her. [AU]


_Author's note: I always loved the pair Jerza. In fact, they are my second favourite ship in Fairy Tail, after GaLe. I love their chemistry and their hardships to confess to each other. That's why I wrote down my own fantasy about them. So, I'm kinda nervous about it. It'll really calm me down if you guys share your views and comments about it._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and its characters, Hiro Mashima does. I do not get any profit for writing this. So don't sue me!_

* * *

 **Yours...**

* * *

"I've had enough of this, Jellal!" Erza screamed, her voice strained with the frustration she was feeling. She felt heart beating rapidly against her chest, stimulated by the rush of adrenaline as she poured her heart's long hidden bitter contents. Her eyes were stinging and the huge lump in her throat wasn't helping either. She felt an uncontrollable rage when her eyes landed on his lowered head and felt his silence gave her a loud slap on her face. "Say something, goddamnit! Why don't you answer?! Why do you keep pushing me away?!" She heard her voice broke as the words left her mouth.

Jellal remained silent, his head still bowed before her overwhelming presence. His eyes were desperately trying to focus on the carpet, but failing badly. Her strained voice, ragged breathes and heated aura were effecting him in so many ways that she couldn't even imagine. Seeing her like that was breaking him into pieces and knowing that it was because of him was making him want to finish himself. But he knew no matter how painful it was, it was necessary for her safety and happiness.

He remembered the first time he saw her at the elementary school- a little girl with unusual red hair and a smile brighter than the sun. They had both faced many hardships in their life even when they were little kids, with her father leaving her and her mother, Eileen when she was just an infant and him being an orphan; but unlike him, she was always smiling and helping others. And even before knowing what love was, he fell madly in love with her...

"Why do you always do this me, Jellal?! Sometimes you behave like I'm important to you, and then at the next moment you push me away like I'm some kind of frigging trash!" Erza felt herself being broken into billions of pieces when he didn't answer. He even refused to look at her as if she was sour sight which made him cringe. She felt angry and helpless at the same time. She remembered how perfect tonight was supposed to be and how disastrous it turned out.

 _Erza was sitting on sofa with her long legs stretched out with a novel in her hands. It was a sunday morning which meant she had a day off from her pressure cooker job and had the whole day just for relaxation. Even though she had a clear idea that tomorrow was gonna be a monday, she decided to put that at the back of her head while she would be enjoying the uselessness._

 _Erza's mind returned to reality from the novel world when her cellphone rang to give her a hint that a new message had come. She opened the message and felt her heart jump to her throat when her eyes fell on the words. "Are you free tonight?" and that simple message was sent from none other than the man she had loved from her childhood, Jellal Fernandez. The only one who could give her butterflies in the stomach and who could mess her organized aura like that._

 _"What am I supposed to answer?!" She muttered to herself as memories began flooding to her. Things between her and Jellal were not so smooth now-a-days, may be it never was except for their two years of childhood. She knew she loved him with everything she had and she also knew that he too felt the same for her; it was written all over his face, but with his dark past, he always seemed so far from her, no matter how many times she tried to come closer to him._

 _"Yes." Without even realizing it, Erza sent the message and instantly cursed herself. What was she thinking?! Now he would think she was a pushover with no life whatsoever. But her mental accusation came to halt when the phone rang again. She almost dropped the phone in suprise but controlled herself in the last minute and checked out his reply. "Great, I'll pick you up at 7. Be ready. I've something special planned for you."_

 _A blush crept her face as she read and reread the message. It almost seemed like a date. Jellal was asking her out on a date?! Was this real or was she in some kind of love-struck fantasy world of hers? Taking a deep breath, she wrote, "Okay. I'll be ready." Erza smiled as she pressed the send button._

 _In the evening, Jellal came and took her out to the amusement park where they first talked to each other when they were only ten years old. And even after fifteen years, Erza noted, its beauty and fun environment didn't disappear. It was as pleasant as it was before and it made her feel warm in chest that Jellal took her there. "Thank you, Jellal." she said softly._

 _"You don't have to thank me, Erza." Jellal looked around. "This is one of the most special places for me, and I only wanted to come here with you." He looked at her. Her long scarlet hair was flying with breeze, her big brown eyes full of love, her lips were parted as if inviting him to taste them... Jellal gulped, trying his best to control himself._

 _"This place is very special for me too, Jellal." She said lightly, a soft smile playing on her lips as she walked towards him. His dark green eyes were deepening with her every step, his breath was becoming hitched. She could feel the tension of body as her eyes never left his. She knew she loved him and she knew he loved her. They had been apart for so many years, but now may be it was time to be honest. And if he was afraid to do that, then she would do it first._

 _"It was here when we first talked to each other, remember?" She said, standing before him. She looked up at him and closed her eyes, her lips waiting his touch. She felt him leaned in to her; her heart was racing with the anticipation. But the kiss never came. Instead, he pulled back quickly and in a grave voice he uttered those words that broke her heart. "Its getting late. Lets go back."_

 _Erza felt her stomach drop with the hollowness of his voice. She didn't say a single word, just bit her lower lip to keep her emotions in check. They walked home in silence, keeping distance from each other. Though her mouth was silent, her head was screaming so many question that her head buzzed. She wanted answers. She wanted to know where she stood in his life. Was this all her one-sided love?_

 _When they came to her apartment, Jellal bid her farewell. But she couldn't let it leave at the point where she had no idea about his feelings for her. She wanted a clear answer and she wanted them today. So, she invited him in. He didn't protest; but she could feel his unwillingness radiating. When they came in, Erza locked the door and looked at him. It was a now-or-never moment, and she definitely chose "now"._

 _"Jellal, about the incident in park-"_

 _"There's nothing to talk about that incident. In fact, there was no incident." His voice was stern as he refused to look at her. Erza felt her blood boil with his answer. There was no incident?! Then what was it that she felt?! Did he felt nothing for her! Her heart ached as rage engulfed her.'_

"What do you think about me, Jellal?! What am I to you?!" Her voice was becoming more and more desperate with each question. He felt a stinging ache in his heart and mentally cursed himself for the umpteenth time for causing her this much pain. Seeing her in pain was the last thing he wanted to see, and now she stood before him, begging for answers. How could he do that to the woman he loved?!

But being an ex-gangster, he felt, he had to atone for his sins. He had hurt several people in his life, but he always tried to protect her by staying away. He knew his rotten life would destroy her, and that's why he never dared to come close to her. Even after he had left his past life and was living life as a common gentleman, he still didn't dare to involve her in his life. It was not that he didn't want to, he did want to, he wanted it with all of his heart, but the thought of ruining her life got the better of him. He knew one day his past life would come haunting him, and that's why he needed to stay away from her to keep her safe.

"Am I a nobody to you, Jellal?" Erza asked again, her voice breaking as the flood of tears was finally released. His dead silence pushed her over the edge. She felt her body shook as she stood there, her hands hiding her tearful face.

Jellal couldn't take it anymore. The pain was too unbearable to him. His heart squished inside his chest as her muffled cry tore his eardrums. He walked towards her and felt his heart ache more and more with each step. Seeing her cry like that was the worst thing he had ever faced and he hated himself for causing it. "Erza..." He whispered.

Erza looked at him with tear stricken eyes, but he could see the flame inside them. He could feel that she was angry at him, she might even hate him. A bittersweet feeling rushed over him; he was in hovering pain that the woman he ever loved might hate him and he was relieved that now he could protect her by staying away. This seemed like a perfect chance. If he could make her hate him, then she would never want to be involved in his cursed life again and she could finally move on with her life. That seemed like a perfect, although very painful idea.

"You mean nothing to me, Erza." His jaw clenched as those lies left his mouth through the gritted teeth. Just uttering those lies made his heart painfully clench. But that was necessary for her-

Jellal's train of thoughts stopped as he felt a hard slap on face. His eyes widened as he slowly turned his head to face her. She was glaring at him with blazing eyes. Her scarlet hair was messed, some strands stuck at her face with sweat. Her chest was moving up and down rapidly with her uneven breath. And her parted lips were shaking in rage... her luscious red lips...

Jellal didn't know what took over him, but before he could think anything, he felt himself pin her to her wall as his lips crushed into her. He took her lips with his and began kissing them vigorously. His hand slipped into her beautiful red locks as his other hand remained on her cuff, pinning her in the place. He felt himself melt in her as he tasted her lips thoroughly. Her lips had a tinge of strawberry taste, but mostly it was a different kind of taste which he didn't knew but felt madly intoxicated to.

Erza's eyes widened as he caught her and in a blink, pinned her to the wall; his hands holding her wrists to keep her in place. And before she could respond, he assaulted her lips with his. She felt her heart stop when their lips created a rough friction that sent chilly sensations down her spine. She felt his right hand moving to her head; his long fingers entered her scarlet locks as the kiss became more and more deep, creating an odd and exciting feeling in her stomach.

 _'Jellal...'_ she moaned his name in her head and without knowing, she was kissing him back with equal force and passion. Her hands snaked around his neck as she pulled him closer to her. He was sucking and chewing her lips and she was doing exactly the same to him. She opened her mouth to grant him entrance as he deepened the kiss. His tongue roamed around the inside of her mouth without mercy and felt her tongue fighting him for dominance. Their saliva mixed together as their tongues dwelled inside her mouth.

"Erza..." Jellal whispered when they pulled away to get some oxygen. Both of them were sweating as if their body was on fire, the cool air of the AC remained useless. Erza blushed when she realized how close they were standing together, their chests touching and his legs between hers. "Jellal-" She was cut short by another assault of his lips. This time the kiss was less urgent but more passionate.

He stuck his tongue straight into the hot cave of her mouth, exploring each and every corner of it. The way her tongue fought with his, dwelling in a harmonic war made his mind went blank. This girl was everything he wanted in his life, and to have her in his arms now made him feel special. Every night he dreamt about her; asking himself how soft her lips would be against him or how he touch her in places that he knew he had no chance of doing in reality. But now it was becoming truth, and it was making him want more...

Erza gasped when he bit her lower lip in a seductive manner. Her heart was thumping so hard against her chest that she feared he could hear her. His kiss was getting hotter and his hands bolder. She felt goosebumps all over her body when he slipped his hand inside her shirt, caressing her back. His other hand was pushed her head towards him, his mouth ready to devour her. She couldn't think anymore... Her whole body was on fire with his every touch. She needed him and she wanted him. Being in love with him and not being able to touch was a burning that she always felt. But now she could, because he was hers now.

Jellal's body tensed when Erza deepened the kiss further, their tongues now fighting madly to gain dominance, their teeth often knocking together. She boldly stroked the nape of his neck and traced jawline. She always admired the beautiful shape of his face, and now she was tracing it!

Erza felt a last bite on her lip before Jellal pulled away. He looked at her intently. Her long scarlet hair was now dishevelled because of their heated incident, her cheeks were stained pink with embarrassment, feeling his eyes on her. Her lips were red and swollen, making it more irresitible. Her chest was rising fast with her ragged breath; her white shirt was having much trouble containing her assets because of her rough inhales. Her waist was as addictive as ever, making a perfect connection between her chest and long legs. But most importantly her eyes were drowning in an unknown feeling, making its depth ever greater. He couldn't even count how many times he had stared in her eyes, but this was the first time he saw something like that in her eyes.

 _'How can she be so beautiful?'_ He thought to himself before he picked up in this arms in bridal style. Erza hugged his neck as he carried her to the bedroom. He slowly placed her on the bed and leaned over her, their face inches apart. "You asked me who you are to me." His voice was soft, full of love and passion, "I didn't answer then, but I'm gonna answer now." He gazed at her big chestnut eyes, "We are the universe to me, Erza. You're my time and you're my space. You're the meaning of my existence..."

His deep sincere voice made her shudder. The way his emerald eyes drowned into her chocolate ones gave her chilly shivers down her spine. She felt her heart melt with love as he declared her place in his life. Without a single word, Erza pulled him towards her by his shirt and kissed him deeply. This time the kiss was soft and slow, it was enough to convey to him how much she felt the same way about him.

Jellal felt his body burning with desire as he held the woman he loved. The way her tongue was playing in his mouth made him want to melt with her. Her touches were driving him mad and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't contain his desire for her. Her hand was roaming on his hard toned chest while her other hand was in his hair, pulling him vigorously towards her. She was kissing him with so much passion that he never knew she had.

"Jellal..." She breathed as they broke the kiss. She was still in the bed, in a half-lying position, with him hovering above her. Erza looked directly in his eyes, her hazelnut eyes drowning in his emerald ones. "I want you..." She whispered, her eyes never leaving his.

Her whispering words made him shiver. She wanted him... And he wanted her as much as a fish want water. She was his addiction and without her he was dying slowly. But now he had her. Now he could make her only his. He could make her his Erza.

Erza gasped when the blue headed man grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him. Their lips met again and their tongues intertwined together. The chilly shivers they were feeling in their spines were making the touches even more addictive. Jellal slipped his hand in her shirt, tracing her backbone while his other hand remained on her petite waist, his fingers caressing the smooth skin. Erza, on the other hand, was becoming bolder. She began unbuttoning his shirt and in a swift motion threw it away, leaving his toned abs open to her.

Jellal broke the kiss and started nibbling her neck, gaining luscious moans from her. He licked her earlobe and sucked the bundle of nerves behind her ear. "Jellal..." The way her lips uttered his name made him want to rip her clothes off and claim her in this instant, but he wanted to feel every corner of the body. The way her hands were stroking his chest was making him harder to control. Only this girl could make him this desperate and he loved every bit of it.

"I'm gonna make you mine, Erza, only mine..." Jellal whispered in her ear and felt her shudder against him. He bit her neck seductively before taking off her shirt and throwing it in a corner. Their eyes met again and before they knew, they were in each other's arms while their lips were claiming dominance.

* * *

When Jellal opened his eyes, he found himself lying on the bed. He looked around the room, it was very neatly organized except for the clothes which were lying around on the floor. He looked down at himself and found his lower half covered with a white bedsheet. He then looked at the beautiful woman lying beside him. Her head, covered with beautiful long scarlet locks was resting on his chest, her undressed body covered with the same white sheet, making only her shoulders visible. Jellal smiled to himself when he felt her nuzzling his chest with her nose. He held her waist tighter and pulled her closer to him.

"Ummn..." Erza groaned in her sleep and slowly opened her big brown eyes. Her eyes instantly fell on the man beside her and she felt a heated blush apprearing on her cheeks. She knew they both had nothing to cover themselves but the sheet, and it made her blush harder.

"You're so beautiful, Erza..." Jellal said softly and leaned in to kiss her lips. The kiss and light and chaste, unlike that of the previous night, and Erza felt herself light headed again. The kiss only lasted for a few seconds before he pulled away. "You know, it was my dream to wake up beside you." He smiled lovingly at her and pulled her closer. "You were my dream, Erza. You're my dream and you'll always be my dream."

"I love you, Jellal." Erza said before kissing his lips. "Don't push me away anymore." She rested her head on his bare chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"I'm never gonna push you away again, Erza." He whispered, hugging her tightly, "Because I love you damn too much." Erza smiled at him. It took him fifteen years to convey his feelings for her and that same went for her too. They were both insanely in love with each other but both were too coward to take the first step. Now she had nothing to worry about. He was hers and she was his. Just thinking about that gave her butterflies in the stomach. She crawled up and leaned over him.

"You-" Erza was cut short when Jellal captured her lips with his.

* * *

 _A.N.- What do you think about it? Were the flashbacks ruining the tension of the story? Please share your thoughts. Your criticism is much appreciated. And please pardon my grammer and spelling mistakes. Don't forget to review. Till then, ja ne!_


End file.
